Skylanders adventure
by Air elemental1023
Summary: Odd things are happening in skylands. Gigantic sheep are attack and other odd things. Its up to the skylanders to fight the menace, and figure out whats causing all the mayhem. Pre-Swap force
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first fanfic ever. My idols for skylanders fan fictions are: Hootie Hoot, Numbuh 94, Kitty-katX791, and superdale33. Please review. I'd like suggestions, comments things like that. If you have a negative comment please try to put it in words nicely. I hope you enjoy my fanfic.

Chapter 1: A normal day

It was a normal day in the ruins. The giants were at the Brock's arena training, Spyro was watching Dino rang show some Earth and Undead skylanders how to juggle boomerangs. "This is lunacy. Why are we even doing this?" Cynder said in a bored way. "Because its interesting! Look!" Rider exclaimed beginning to try to juggle the boomerangs. They flew up into the air and one by one hit his head. "Because your such a great juggler.." Hex mumbled. Chop Chop let out a chuckle. "Maybe a clown?" "Hilarious" Rider grumbled rubbing his head. "Hey when you go into the clowning business don't invite flame slinger ok?" Cynder said stifling laughter.

Trigger Happy was digging in some dirt looking for gold. His pistols where lying a few feet away from the large hole he had himself in. Sprocket looked up from where she was scanning the ground and grumbled, "Since when does more gold matter to him? He has gold guns and shoots gold coins!" Drobot shrugged and looked up. " I am uncertain of the response to your query, but he is a gremlin. They are well-renowned for their unpredictable ways". Sprocket blinked at him." I don't speak dweeb" The air elements were playing with Sonic boom's kids. Jet-vac looked behind himself and gestured for Sonic Boom's kids to come forward." Come on! If you want a ride your gonna have to be quick!" "Oh do be careful" Sonic Boom fretted slightly. "Mum we'll be fine!" One of her youngsters a male said, bouncing around her feet before running over Warnado. "Come on, Warnado! Show us a tornado!" "Heh, Fine" Warnado began swirling in a circle, winds growing strength behind him. Whirlwind scoffed. "You think thats impressive? Look at me!" She shot a rainbow that landed on another of Sonic Booms kids, a little girl. She giggled as the colors splashed over her navy blue feathers.

Double Trouble and Pop Fizz were messing around with hot dog. "Hot Dog I made a special soda for ya!" Pop fizz said with a big cheesy smile. He handed the fire dog a vile. "Ooh,yes!" Hot Dog said happily going to drink it. "Wait for it" Pop fizz whispered to Double Trouble who held back some laughter. The soda exploded in the little fire dogs face. "That wasn't funny" he pouted. All the time watching the 2 laugh hard. The fire elements where burning one another. Sunburn dashed past Flame Slinger, flames zooming at the blind folded elf. He jumped away and raised his bow, "Afraid not, my friend! You're in 'ze line of fire!MINE!" He fired off several arrows that nearly struck Sunburn, but he dodged stuck out his tongue. "Ha Ha! Missed me!" He gloated. "Slash and burn!" Ignitor wielded his sword close to Flame Slinger, who jumped out of the way. Eruptor was caught instead, who burped loudly. "Ugh Eruptor!" Ignitor complained. "What your the one tryin' to slice and burn me or what ever it is your catchphrase is" Eruptor defended himself hottly.

Thats the end of chapter 1. I think you guys are going to like the name of chapter 2... =)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here goes Chapter 2! I hope its better. And i hope you like the title.=)

Chapter 2: Giant sheep strike?

As Spyro watched the activity in the ruins he wondered where the giants could been a few hours... what where they up to? He stretched his wings and hovered slightly above the ground. He flew towards the beach feeling the wind beneath his scales. As he neared flynn's ship, he saw Brock mumbling to himself. "Where are the giants?" Spyro demanded. "You tell me scaly" Brock said impatiently. "Last I saw 'em they where at my arena." "Take me there" Spyro growled. They better have a good explanation for this he thought. Even Brock doesn't know where they are. They took off to his arena. When they got there what Spyro saw, wasn't what he expected. They giants where... playing with giant sheep?! The sheep where a bit bigger than the giants. "Tree-rex?" Spyro said staring at the sheep in awe. "Oh Spyro.." Tree rex said. "What in the world..." Spyro started only to be interrupted by Hot head exclaiming: " They are so fluffy!" He sunk into the wool of one gigantic sheep. It bleated and kicked the fire golem hard,in the head. He rocked back and forth. He was cross eyed and disoriented. "Goodnight, you naughty sheep!" he yelled before passing out. They all stared at him. "I thought they where..." Eye brawl started, but,alas, he too was kicked. First in the eye,at that point his eye got really watery, and then in the stomach. "Ohhh, my eye!" he wailed before collapsing. "Gahh bad sheep" Tree rex said slowly backing up from one that approached him. He shot his hypothesis laser at the sheep it bleated in surprise and started to change. It seemed to be getting smaller and there was a bright flash and it was just a regular sheep again. Tree rex grinned and shot another one with the same effect. The other giants caught on and did the same. Soon all the sheep where regular sized. Swarm kicked one,hard, and it flew across the arena. "You don't hurt anyone" he mumbled. "Well that was interesting" Ninjini and Spyro said in unison. Spyro decided to question them in the morning due to the fact the sky was darkening. They flew back home and on the way back to his dorm he saw the giants,all except for Ninjini, pile up on each other and fall asleep.

Well how was that? Please review! I beg you! By the way check out my profile or Pm me. Just tell me what you think! Give me suggestions if you didn't like this chapter or give me ideas of how i can edit it. But remember this is my first Fan fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright thanks Numbuh94 cayou edited for me. I want you as my co-editor if you like! Anway here is chapter 3.

Thumpback happily walked amongst the giants where they sat scattered about in the field surrounding the Core of Light. The whale walked towards Crusher and Eye-brawl who were discussing something. As he got nearer he heard more; Thumpback couldn't help but listen in when he caught the first hint it was something about him.

"Humanoid whales are said to be the dullest of all creatures in Skylands," Crusher said, snickering. "I mean, really... Most are pirates, aren't they?" He flashed his glance at the whale then took one hand to cover an eye like a patch while he held his second hand up and crooked the first finger in a classic pirate hand hook. All he was missing was the classic "arrr!" line.

"Sorry Rock head but your um species, is the stupidest in ALL of skylands or the universe!" Thump-back yelled.

"Um..." Eye-Brawl held up his hands and backed off a bit. He wanted no part of the rivalry the two -brawl started to walk away."I'm not getting involved in one of your idiotic spats..."He mumbled, walking over to Swarm and Hot-head. They began to watch Crusher and Thumpback with interest, but Tree Rex was the only one who was getting up to walk over to them.

"Sorry Rock head but your um species, is the stupidest in ALL of skylands or the universe!"

"Yea sure, lover boy. You do know Ninjini doesn't like you right?" Crusher sneered.

"Oh thats it-" Thump-back started before Tree-Rex cut him off.

"Really guys? What do you have against each other?" He demanded. "Last I checked, we were ten thousand year old giants. Can you two act like it?"

"I dunno 'bout the walking fish, but I've got a lot against him," Crusher growled.

"Give it up you two!" Tree rex yelled, obviously flustered.

Thumpback then got an amazing idea. "Yeah, sorry Tree Rex... Hey, Crusher, wanna spar? Whoever wins... wins our little squabble," he grinned darkly.

"With you? I'll beat you any day!" Crusher said, looking at his sledge hammer in a bored way.

"How about this after-noon?"

"See you there, big mouth!"

"Rock head!"

They both stomped away thinking the same thing: He's gonna get it!

"They're both retarded, aren't they? Wait Thump-back likes me? Eeck!" Ninjini murmured to Tree Rex.

"Very," Tree Rex grumbled, sounding ignored Ninjini's other statement. He flopped to the ground, scaring away several close by sheep.

Crusher stomped into Brock's arena, gripping his sledge hammer tightly. "It's okay, Crusher. We'll beat him," he whispered to his hammer who also was called Crusher.

"Really? You talk to your hammer? You really are a rock head!" A voice said from behind him.

Crusher turned around and glared at Thumpback.

"Shut it fish head!" He snapped.

"Why don't you make me, jerk!" Thumback jeered back.

"Idiot!" Crusher sputtered, beginning to lose track of the insults they had spewed at each other. "You know what lets just start, shall we?" Crusher said in annoyance.

"I thought you'd never ask " Thumpback hissed, getting into battle stance. Crusher gripped his hammer, Crusher, hard. He rushed at Thumpback and swung his hammer down hard.

Thump-back managed to roll out of the way just as it came down. BOOM! It hit the hard ground of the arena, cracking it slightly. Thump-back whipped his anchor at Crusher who dodged it easily by blowing himself apart, and then rebuilding himself.

"Ha! Is that all you got?" Crusher said grinning.

"You wish!" Thumpback said, running at him. "Belly flop!" he yelled jumping into the air and landing on crusher. Crusher kicked him off and managed to bang him in the head a few times.

Thumpback threw his anchor at the rock giant all the time thinking in his head: Rock Head! Rock head! And Ow! That Hurt!

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Here goes part 2: Of a sparring match, Im soooooo nervous.

Ninjini looked out onto the battlefield and gasped. "Tree Rex, get over here!"

The tree mutant grumbled to himself as he walked over. He looked down onto the battlefield and blinked in surprise. "And just what do those two think they're doing?"

"Killing each other, that's what," Ninjini muttered. She floated down and waved her arms in an odd pattern. "Autochier! Now you two knock it off and get along!" Thumpback and Crusher were forced at least twenty feet apart. Thumpback got up and waved his anchor around irritably.

"What is wrong with us? You ask rock-headed and brainless over there!" Thumpback growled, pointing his anchor at Crusher.

Crusher too was on his feet. "Oh, do you have to keep harping on about that? Do us all a favor and shut up!"

"Both of you shut up!" Ninjini snapped. "Now, the first one to take so much as a step towards the other gets the Fling Blade, and-"

"Ninjini, cool it," Tree Rex murmured smoothly. "You're as sharp as your swords sometimes. Thumpback, Crusher, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you" Eye-brawl mumbled walking up to Tree-rex. " Those two just won't stop! They keep insulting each others race, and trying to prove who's better!" He stomped away hands balled in fist at his sides.

Ninjini shook her head. " I'm ashamed in you guys!"

"Ninjini you would do the same!" Crusher yelled.

"Shut it!" She yelled. "Autochier!" She pushed them apart more, Crusher banged his back against the wall of the arena. "Ow!"

Thump-back snickered. Ninjini whipped around to face him. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Tree-rex. "Ninjini! Enough! Go!" He pointed a finger towards the citadel.

Swarm stepped next to Tree-rex and tilted his head. "What is going on?" he asked.

"A little fight broke out between these two" He said through clenched teeth pointing at Thump-back and Crusher.

Swarm nodded. "Why Thump-back?" he asked staring directly at the whale.

Thump-back shifted under the wasps, blank white eyed stare.

He shuffled his feet nervously. "I, uh, don't know" He admitted.

"And Crusher?" Swarm demanded giving him the same stare.

"I don't know either." He mumbled.

"Then why do you fight? There is simply no reason." He said simply walking out of the arena with out another word.

Tree-rex and Ninjini watched him go dumbfounded.

"Look Crusher I'm sorry man, your not a rock headed idiot." Thump-back said apologetically.

"I'm sorry too. For insulting your race and stuff." Crusher said shuffling his feet.

Tree-rex smiled. "Finally! Thank you Swarm!" He jumped up.

"Your welcome."

Tree-rex jumped and whipped around.

Swarm grinned at him. "I'm better at breaking up fights then you are!" He teased quickly flying away. Tree-rex ran after him yelling.

**Well? ** **I liked the ending I don't know about you. So please R&R(Read and Review). I really would like to thank, Numbuh94 my trusty co-editor for this starter story. As you can tell I'm getting better. =) Fan-fiction is an awesome sight. And I'm glad to have an account. Pm me I like to talk with people! xD**


End file.
